


Photogenic Marshal

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: Prompto doesn't mind taking secret photo ops, especially when it comes to the marshal.  But things can take a turn quickly when one gets caught enjoying their hobbies a little too much.





	1. Lakeside View

"You sure got a lot of pictures of the marshal in here."

"H-Huh?" Prompto looked over at Noctis feeling his cheeks heat up as he reached out trying to snag the offending camera away from the prince. "Hey! Don't look! Don't look! Give it back! Agh!" He fell off the rock he was sitting on wincing slightly as he looked up at Noctis catching the smirk on the prince's lips as he stared down at the blond before he went back to flipping through the pictures, legs crossed on the fold out chair he was sitting in. "Noct!"

Noctis gave a small hum of amusement before he tossed the camera down to Prompto, the other fumbling before gripping the camera in a protective grip. The prince gave a sigh looking around the empty camp lacking in their other comrades. Sitting up, Prompto frowned opening up his camera flipping through the many photos he'd taken of the marshal recently. While it probably wasn't a good idea to keep them, he didn't have the heart to delete the precious images.

Cor Leonis was an idol to him, someone he couldn't help but look up to and revere. He'd read all about his unmatchable strength and the reason behind his name, The Immortal. The way he could use a katana, the unbelievable speed and skill he had…the fact that he could probably take on a whole army all by himself. He was truly an amazing guy.

"I guess you must really like the marshal," Noctis said drawing the blonde's attention back to him and reminding him of the predicament he was currently in. Noctis had seen his pictures. His special collection of photos that he didn't intend to show to anyone. Maybe he should have hidden them inside a special, locked folder. Why hadn't he done that to begin with? Damn it!

"I-I just really like taking pictures of him," Prompto said shrugging his shoulders as he flashed a grin at Noctis like it wasn't that big a deal. "He's a surprisingly photogenic guy considering he's always frowning all the time. Do you have any idea how many people would die just to see these photos? These are rare collectibles, man!"

"Collectibles…yeah." He didn't really look like he was buying it though. "So what are you planning on doing with them?"

"Huh?" Prompto's eyes widened as he thought about the words. He hadn't really thought about an answer to that. Aside from happily looking at them and getting giddy like some of those fangirls that like to gush over Gladiolus's muscles, he didn't really have any ulterior motives. And since the marshal was traveling with them for a little while, it gave him more opportunities to gathering more photo op moments of him.

"Are you planning on selling them to some top magazine publisher?" Noctis continued when Prompto didn't answer, sliding down on the ground beside him as he looked over at the camera looking at the photos Prompto was currently flipping through. "I'm sure they'd pay you a hefty amount for such rare pictures."

"No way, dude. These are mine." At the way Noctis looked at him lifting a brow up he had to backtrack to think about what he said before he felt his cheeks heating up at how possessively he said it. "I-I mean I don't want to just sell photos without the marshal's permission. So I'm just going to hold on to them for now. Keepsakes for when we think back on all of this one day and remember these precious moments." Noctis stared at him for a moment making Prompto wonder if the excuse was good enough. But then Noctis gave a satisfied nod as he looked up at the night sky giving a small smile at the stars.

"Sounds good. I think I could respect that." It was a praise he was proud to hear and he was glad to hear it from his best friend. He didn't know what he'd do without Noctis here to support him. It should have been the other way around. He should have been the one giving Noctis everything he had. But Noctis was the one that seemed to find a way to turn his world around one way or another. He smiled thinking about the young prince beside him. The other would make a fine king. He was sure of it. And he'd definitely be sure to keep on supporting him when he did.

"Sounds like the others are back," Noctis said as he stretched in his sitting spot before he stood and looked down at Prompto blinking sleepily. "You want to help Ignis cook us up something?"

"Nah. You know he won't allow me near his cooking utensils." Not since the last time where he'd caught a full bird on fire and dinner consisted of charcoal burnt meat and bread. Which was…Ignis's way of punishing him for even attempting to cook. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind your help though."

"Yeah…great…." Noctis yawned as he looked towards the three men arriving before turning and heading into the tent. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's done." And just like that he was gone, the flap of the tent closing down behind him leaving Prompto to watch the three older men climbing up the rock to the camp.

"Looks like we got a lot of good meat this time," Gladiolus said dropping a hefty bag on the ground beside the stove before he stretched an arm over his chest.

"We've obtained quite a few edible vegetables as well," Ignis said pushing his glasses up as he headed over to the stove. "It shouldn't take but a few moments to whip up something good to eat."

"Good. I'm starving over here." Gladiolus looked over at Prompto lifting a brow similarly to how Noctis had done not long ago. "Where's the hard headed prince at?"

"Oh. He said he wanted to take a nap," Prompto said gesturing with a thumb towards the tent. "He said to wake him up when dinner's ready. Ooh! Ignis! Make some meat pies! Meat pies!"

"That's going to take too damn long," Gladiolus said grunting as he looked over at Ignis. "Just make some Cup Noodles and call it a day."

"While it would be one of the quickest…and easiest meals to make," Ignis said glancing back at them, spatula in hand, "I'd rather his majesty try to consume something with more nutritional values to it."

"What? You saying Cup Noodles not good enough or something?" Gladiolus asked though he didn't sound like he wanted a real answer as he walked over to Ignis.

"I'm saying that instead, I will be making Lasagna al Forno. It has its noodles and it has its meats. That should satisfy everyone's tastes."

"Whatever," Gladiolus said stretching as he headed for the tent. "You're the chef after all."

"I'd imagine so considering someone decided to try and burn up all my needed utensils." The glare was directed in Prompto's direction as the blond looked up from his camera realizing the heated stare was focused at him.

"What? It was an accident, dude! Can't we just let it go?" Prompto blinked, mouth hanging open a moment before he clamped it shut trying not to stare at the marshal so close and yet so far away as the elder man stood next to Ignis leaning back against a boulder, his arms folded over his chest as if he were contemplating something. He actually missed whatever Ignis said to him in response, biting his lips as he held his camera up pretending to be looking at something on the screen when he was really staring through the view finder at Cor. The legendary man was completely oblivious to his stare, his eyes closed in a state of relaxation, the sound of Ignis working hard with the pots and pans filling the silence that seemed to fill the place now that everyone was in their own little worlds.

He could see why Noctis would be confused about his hidden treasures. After all, staring at the man for this long, Prompto could honestly say the marshal was good looking for a man that was more than twice his age. The tired look of his face held a treasure of knowledge that Prompto knew he'd never be able to learn. He was a silent mystery to many and, as far as Prompto knew, completely single. A girl would fall head over heels for him easily. He was definitely sure of it. And considering how well Cor could more around on a battle field and how easily wielding that katana of his was, he could already say that the man had to have some muscles on him. So…good looks on top of a sexy body? Of course Prompto would pick him to idolize. He was the man everyone dreamed they could be.

And for Prompto, that would probably forever be a dream. It took him forever to just be able to make himself look the way he did now. All of the running and diets and it still took him years to get his body down to size. There was no way he'd be able to grow a body build like Cor. But…it still didn't hurt to look right? Looking was all he was doing…staring…ogling after a person that was out of his reach.

However, when Cor's eyes opened suddenly, gaze piercing into the viewfinder of his lens, Prompto had to swallow back the gasp in his throat as he looked down quickly fumbling with his camera and pretending he was trying to fix something as a cover to hide the fact he'd been staring. He hadn't been caught right? Even if Cor had been looking right into the camera lens, essentially right into Prompto's eyes, it wasn't like he knew what he was doing. Even though he felt like his cheeks were starting to burn again.

"You're quieter than usual," Gladiolus said almost making Prompto jump out of his skin as the big guardian slapped him on the shoulder before sitting beside him holding a book in his hand. "Find something interesting in that camera of yours."

"Uh…w-well…" He thought he could still feel eyes on him as he cast a glance out of his peripheral in Cor's direction feeling like he could breathe easier when he found the eyes closed again in that nonchalant way. Maybe he'd imagined it? "C-Cindy…I was looking at a picture of Cindy and thinking about how cute she is. I hope she's single."

"Growing up to be a man, huh?" Gladiolus laughed as he elbowed Prompto's shoulder roughly before he grinned at him. "You were ogling the good parts right?"

"The good parts…y-yeah…yeah something like that." He laughed it off to push away his nervousness glad at least that he hadn't been caught staring at his idol. "So what's that you're reading? Anything good?"

"Not that you'd have the attention span to pay attention to it," Gladiolus said before he turned the book around showing the cover to Prompto. "A Tale of Knights. Supposed to be about these guys that ride around on dragons and protect this kid who's supposed to be the next king. Sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, creepily so. You'd almost think someone was following us around with a camera."

"Well…besides you, I can't think of anyone else that's so into taking pictures."

"Well…I mean… it's something's I've been doing ever since I was a kid." Prompto smiled down at the camera fondly remembering that it was the first time he'd ever met Noctis. Of course he looked nothing like he did now. Big change that was. He'd gladly never go back to being that kid again. "Photography's not all that bad when you know what you're looking for. It's actually pretty fun and kind of exciting to see what the results will be."

"Results like when you randomly take a picture of the ground?"

"S-Shut up! That's just because my finger slipped!" He leaned over using his foot to push it into Gladiolus's side trying to slide him away.

"Good excuse!" Gladiolus didn't even budge as he grinned reaching down and grabbing Prompto's leg dragging him closer. "And who said you could kick me, huh?" He grabbed his head putting him in a head lock laughing as he felt Prompto's struggles to get loose.

"Alright alright! I give I give! Agh! Stop being such a Behemoth!"

"Who are you calling a Behemoth? At least I don't have a chocobo's ass on my head!"

"It's not a chocobo's butt! It's my hair! And it doesn't look like a chocobo's butt!"

"If you two gentlemen are done playing together," Ignis said stopping in front of them looking over them as the moonlight glinted off his glasses. "Then I suggest you go eat before I give your portions to Noctis and the marshal." Needless to say, the game ended quickly for the sake of eating a meal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morning came off rather chilly and he didn't want to climb out of the tent he shared with Noctis. But the sound of movement outside drew his curiosity as he grabbed his camera and peeked out catching sight of the marshal. Cor grabbed his katana and a towel from the makeshift table as he looked off from the camp before he started to walk away unknowing that Prompto was watching his every move. It took only a moment for Prompto to decide on what he wanted to do, looking back at the sleeping Noctis before he quietly slipped out of tent holding his camera tightly.

Everyone else seemed to be still asleep since the sky still had a rather dark tint to it. He could hear Gladiolus's snoring from the other tent and was surprised that Ignis was even able to sleep. He was at least glad he wasn't the one that had to share with the big guy this time. Either way, it gave him a chance to sneak out and follow the marshal without everyone else being nosy about his intentions. It was a perfect opportunity for some more discreet photos. By the way that the marshal was carrying his weapon, he must have been planning on training or killing a few small fry daemons in the forest. There'd definitely be some perfect shots for Prompto to add to his marshal collection.

Prompto kept his distance perfectly playing his role as a stalker, even though he'd never admit to being one. This was for research and for art. It wasn't wrong to take so many secret photos of his idol, right? Prompto took cover behind a tree peering around it carefully as he prepared his camera looking forward to seeing the marshal in action. He about dropped his camera when he saw Cor kneeling down beside the lake reaching down to slip his shirt over his head, the muscles in his back stretching in an enticing way that drew Prompto's gaze instantly before his cheeks heated up.

Right…he'd camped here before. Several times really. How did he forget that there was a lake nearby? Was Cor planning on washing himself down? He swallowed continuing to stare even though he shouldn't have. It was daring but he held his camera up taking a shot of the rare sight before him, the marshal in a most private moment. The shutter sound must have been too loud because suddenly Cor tensed up. Prompto ducked back behind the tree quickly covering a hand over his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping as he stayed as still as possible. His mind was in a panic wondering and hoping that Cor didn't see him.

He didn't relax until he heard the sound of water splashing as he gave a soft exhale of breath closing his eyes to calm his nerves. That was close. That was way too close. Another second and he was sure Cor would have turned around and saw him. But from the sound of things, he was back to his original task of washing up meaning that Prompto could go back to his spying. He'd just have to…forego the camera for now and implant everything in his mind.

As Prompto leaned around the tree to take another peek he yelped out in surprised as a wet towel went splat against his face. As the towel fell leaving his face a total wet mess, he found his eyes growing wide as he saw Cor marching his way over, his katana in his hand. And while he would have found it a pretty sexy look, the fact that Cor looked like he meant business didn't make this the least bit erotic like he'd hoped. He backed up quickly pressing up against one of the trees behind him as he held his hands and camera up as a shield.

"I-I-It's not what you think!"

"Oh really?" Cor said baring his teeth and slamming his fist into the trunk of the tree over Prompto's head making the young blond flinch. Cor's eyes flickered down to the camera then looked back up at Prompto before his face suddenly seemed to relax into a calm rage. He knew it was a calm rage because even though Cor's facial expression was completely neutral; his eyes seemed to flash with the hidden storm behind it. It was almost like how Noct's eyes would turn a weird color when he summoned Ramuh or Titan…except deadlier.

"Really! Like really really! I-I-I know! I know it has to look suspicious with me holding this camera but I was j-just looking for birds! You know? Wildlife! Some variety besides just people all the time!"

"I see…" Cor's eyes flickered down to the camera again before Prompto felt his precious friend being plucked away from his fingers.

"H-Hey!"

Cor ignored him holding Prompto in place, dare he say easily, while his other hand worked to open up the camera starting to flip through the photos. And sure….while Prompto did admit to…fantasizing about being pinned down by the marshal's body, this wasn't exactly the way he'd pictured it happened. With his luck, after Cor got done looking through those pictures, he was sure he'd just end up being some leftover skin for Prince Noctis to make into the perfect blanket. But if he was going to die anyway, he might as well enjoy the view.

While Cor was flipping through the pictures on his camera, Prompto let his eyes wonder over the chiseled work of art in front of him. Bare skin… a muscled chest with such defining lines you could trace them with a pencil. There were patches of dirt stuck to his skin here and there that could have been the main reason Cor had come here to wash up. After all, they'd been travelling a few days and camping until they could reach a town. They hadn't seen an actual bath in days, which he hated for the sheer fact that it sucked. But then it gave him such a rare moment as this…which so far was starting to look like he'd taken a step into hell instead of heaven.

"Eyes up here." It was said with such authority that Prompto tensed up, clenching his mouth shut as he looked up at Cor and tried not to turn into a red tomato at the light blue eyes staring back down at him. "What were you planning on doing with these photos of me?"

"…Um…" He glanced away nervously.

"…Look at me when you're answering me," Cor said with that commanding voice again.

"K…K-Keepsakes," Prompto said swallowing as he looked at Cor again feeling nervous and finding he was having an even harder time of reading Cor's face as his eyes looked like a calm ocean after the storm. "L-Like when I take pictures of the guys. So we have something to look back at and remember. And since we don't get to see you that often, I just took a lot more pictures of you than I thought." He saw Cor's face relax and couldn't help relaxing himself hoping that Cor really did believe those words. They weren't a complete lie anyway. Just that he was leaving the part out of taking advantage of looking at Cor's body through the photos.

But then Cor had to go and look down, his lips sliding down into a frown as he took the sheathed end of his katana bumping it up against Prompto's crotch earning a grunt of surprise. "Then explain why this is here?" Gods damn it, why did he have to look down? There would be no easy way of explaining away a full blown erection when the only thing around that could cause said erection was another half-naked man.

"That's…well…b-because…t-t-t-taking photos always gets me excited! S-So sometimes I get a reaction like this when I take pictures of people. Nothing that you seriously need to worry about. It's completely normal! It'll go away soon. It's just like when a samurai goes into battle and get hard about it." At least that's what he learned online anyway. Not necessarily something they'd teach in a grade school history class. He was sure the others were probably up and moving about waiting on them to come back. So the sooner they could get back to camp, the sooner he could forget all about this awkward moment in his life of how he got hard just by standing next to the marshal. "Anyway, we should head back before nngh…."

Prompto's eyes slipped shut before he looked down feeling like his cheeks were probably a red beacon as he watched the sheath of the katana slowly rubbing up and down against the side of his covered cock.

"Ah…ah w-wait! S-Sir!" Prompto started to reach down and push the katana away but Cor dropped his camera, which thankfully landed on top of the towel Prompto just had in his face not long ago, and grabbed Prompto's hand pinning it up above his head against the tree, Prompto's eyes getting wide at the change in development. "M-Marshal? Sir?"

The marshal didn't respond. His eyes were still focused downwards as he let his katana slip from his hand before he reached down skillfully unbuttoning the front of Prompto's pants with one hand. The sound of his zipper made Prompto's eyes flicker down quickly, his mouth opened in a gape as he found himself staring as the fingers sliding up to rub against what hid beneath his underwear. It was hard to say anything anymore, more like he didn't want to say anything to ruin this precious moment.

His heart was thundering in his chest and he didn't know if it was from the excitement of his idol being the one touching him or the fact that this was the first time someone besides himself had touched his little friend. His cock strained for freedom against his underwear. So when the marshal tugged down on the elastic band, his cock popped free in all of its leaking triumphant. It twitched under the brush of cold air but didn't look the least bit ready to shy away. In fact it seemed to swell even more as Cor looked up at him with something of a half smirk on his usually serious face, a brow lifting up as if to say he'd found the culprit.

"It seems that you're excited about something more than just taking photos."

"I-I'd say it's a normal reaction," Prompto said looking away from the smirk with a blush. "It's not like people just pin me up against trees and start groping me on a regular basis." He gasped moaning out as he arched his back away from the tree feeling Cor's hand wrapping around his cock starting to stroke him.

"Good. Because I don't believe that would be a normal thing at all."

Gods, the calluses on Cor's hand felt so good against him, especially with the pre leaking out and acting as a lubricant to make him stroke faster. The marshal gripped him harder and Prompto's eyes shot open as he reached down with his free hand resting it on Cor's to help him in stroking him faster.

The hand let go of him suddenly and he thought for a moment that maybe the marshal had come to his sense. That he was better off on the other side away from this nut. But when Prompto opened his eyes he found that the marshal had undone his own pants before he pulled his cock out starting to stroke it seeming to be much harder and thicker than he imagined him to be. Then with that serious face of his, he did something that Prompto wouldn't have ever imagined the marshal doing.

He stepped closer pressing his body against Prompto's as he pressed their cocks together, his hand wrapping around them both as he gave a soft grunt out.

"Ah!" Prompto found his hips rolling forward to grind up against Cor's cock, the messy heat throbbing against him. The hand gripping Prompto's wrist to the tree fell lax before it came down to help wrap around their cocks. For Prompto, it was the signal to him that everything was a free for all. And he sure as hell was going to take advantage of this delicious buffet in front of him as he reached out sliding his fingers across the muscled chest he'd been dreaming about.

"Nngh…fuck…" It was soft and it was low, but it drove Prompto absolutely crazy as he leaned forward pressing his lips to Cor's in a hungry kiss he was surprised to see returned to him. His tongue slid inside the marshal's mouth tasting what he'd only in the past fantasized about before. It only seemed to urge Cor on more as Prompto moaned out against his lips feeling his body being pressed back harder against the tree as the marshal started to stroke the two of them together faster.

Prompto's brows squished up as he broke the kiss wrapping his arms around Cor tightly as he groaned out in his ear feeling his breath getting faster. "Ah…ah shit…." His fingers gripped at Cor's back tightly, his shirt starting to stick to him with sweat as he tensed up seeing white behind his eyelids as his climax came sooner than he wanted. White cream shot out from the head of his cock shooting across Cor's stomach before Prompto gave a sigh relaxing against him in satisfaction.

Opening his eyes he found himself blushing as he came eye to eye with Cor, the older man staring at him as he reached up grabbing Prompto's hand from his shoulder and pulling it down. Prompto felt the stickiness against his fingers and looked down feeling even more embarrassed as his shaky hand wrapped around Cor's cock earning him a content groan from his touch. The young blond bit his lips looking up again watching Cor's facial expression as the older man closed his eyes breathing hard as his hips pushed into Prompto's hand letting him hear just how slick it was. The cock throbbed in his hand large and healthy and bigger than Prompto expected a man Cor's age to be. Cor's eyes opened up a crack to look at him and Prompto didn't hesitate this time to lean up and kiss him again satisfied by the feel of Cor's tongue begging for entry into his mouth. Whether it was the kiss or the fact that Prompto's free hand brushed against one of Cor's nipples, he felt the other man's body jerk forward before a warm heat covered his hand as the marshal came.

The kiss was broken, Cor's chin resting on Prompto's shoulder as he breathed hard in his ear. The heat…or whatever it was they experienced had finally started to dissipate as Prompto stayed frozen in place not daring to move and honestly not sure what to do. It didn't help that he still had his dick hanging out of his pants which was starting to feel a bit cold now. They still needed to clean up. He'd made a mess of the marshal's chest and he was sure his hand was filled with the marshal's come.

Cor leaned back looking down at him, the look on his face unreadable, guarded even as he fixed himself before kneeling down to grab his katana. As if just remembering it was there, he grabbed the camera and the towel handing the camera to Prompto before he wiped at his chest. He was at least kind enough to clean Prompto's hand before tossing the towel back down disregarding its existence. The way he was looking at everything but him was a bit bothersome and Prompto opened his mouth to say something before the other beat him to it.

"Head back to camp first," Cor said already starting to walk towards the lake to grab his discarded shirt. "Tell the others to pack up. We'll be heading out as soon as I finish up here." Finish up here? What the hell did he have to finish doing? Hell, what about what just happened here? Was the marshal just going to ignore what they just did? Just thinking about that pissed Prompto off.

"So what? What's the problem with heading back with me, huh? After just pinning me up against a tree and doing what you wanted with me, you're just going to send me off like a little toy?"

"A little toy?" Cor turned around, a glare set on his face but it died rather quickly as his eyes traveled down before he looked away quickly clearing his throat. "It would be a little…hard to take your anger seriously if you're just going to let it hang out."

Hang out? Prompto looked down before he yelped out in surprised using his camera holding hand to cover over his exposed dick as he blushed heatedly. "D-Don't make fun of me!"

Cor glanced back at him again and this time burst out into a loud guffaw at the sight of the camera being held to cover the goods. Prompto stared at him hearing his laugh for the first time. He'd never heard the marshal laugh before. Hell, he didn't think he was even capable of laughing. And yet here he was standing there laughing at Prompto and making the young blond realize just how much he liked this guy.

"Ah…does the camera really make you that excited?"

"Huh?" Prompto looked down blushing red seeing the bottom of the camera pushing up as his cock started to harden. "I-It's not the camera!" Cor stared at him in confusion and he felt like the skin on his face was going to burn off as he glanced away from the look. "I-I-It's not the camera that makes excited like this. I-It's really…well…um…y-you."

"…Me?" When Prompto glanced at him, Cor lifted a brow up staring at him, his arms folding over his bare chest. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm the reason you're like this?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you! Geez, don't make me have to say all this embarrassing stuff!" He covered his arm over his eyes feeling his heart trying to burst out of his chest. "I…I-I-I like you. And um well…y-you've been my idol for a really long time so…s-s-so I get really excited when I see you…and…and when I'm near you."

"…Really now?" Prompto peeked over his arm at Cor staring at the whimsical look on his face. "So…you like old men?"

"Older! I like older men!" Prompto blushed at the admission. "I-I-I mean I like women too. And I don't really like all men just…well…y-you caught my interest so I couldn't stop….thinking about you."

"…And those photos you have are really just for fantasizing about me when you're alone?" Well…alone. At camp. In the car. At the Restaurant. Pretty much anywhere he could get his greedy eyes on them. That didn't mean he was about to admit to all of that though.

"Yeah," he responded as the simplest answer. "I…I like you, Marshal-"

"Cor," the marshal said quickly. "Call me Cor."

"…C…" Prompto lowered his arm looking at Cor shyly. "C-Cor."

"…On second thought, marshal is fine," Cor said turning his head away. For moment Prompto thought that maybe the marshal didn't like the way he said it. But then he caught sight of Cor's red ears and couldn't help smiling glad to know he wasn't the only one embarrassed. He lifted up his camera pointing it at the man before reaching down touching his still exposed, half hardened cock.

"Cor…" He said the name low and with what he felt like was a seductive tone. The older man turned around before his face heated up zooming in on Prompto's cock. Prompto shook it at him, feeling himself getting more excited with the eyes on him before his finger pressed down on the capture button, the camera flashing as it took a perfect and enticing picture of Cor with what he'd call his most delicious photo op yet.

From the way Cor was looking at him as he marched his way over, Prompto wasn't even sure if he'd noticed the camera at all. The older man didn't stop until he'd pulled Prompto against him tugging on his bottom lip between his teeth and forcing a moan from the young blond who had to grip his camera tighter before he ended up dropping it. It took some work to slid the camera into his pocket, shivering with rekindled desire as he licked playfully at Cor's lips, a soft groan escaping his lips when he felt Cor's hands reach behind him grabbing his ass and pulling him closer.

"Prompto! Marshal! Whatever you're doing, hurry it up, we're going!" It was Gladiolus's voice, the sudden bellow making Prompto tense and pull away quickly, fixing himself in his pants as he looked around quickly feeling relief to not see the large behemoth around. He was still out of breath from the kiss and from the strong desire to do more. It wasn't enough. This little bit wasn't enough for him. He wanted to do more. Because he wasn't sure, with their journey, how much longer he'd get to have with the marshal like this.

"R-Right," Prompto whispered out in response before speaking louder realizing that Gladiolus wouldn't hear him like that. "On the way!" He shivered tensing up and looked down seeing hands moving against his chest underneath his shirt. His eyes half closed with pleasure as he glanced over his shoulder at Cor admitting that he liked the look in the older man's eyes. He was sure there was desire there…maybe even a bit of possessiveness? He couldn't really read all he saw there but he had to admit that he felt…wanted? Maybe even needed? Well…that second part might have been pushing it. But he could still dream.

Cor leaned closer, lips pressing up against his ear and he swore he almost came from the words themselves, his whole body trembling as he glanced away nodding his head in response and feeling almost shy to the words meaning. "The next town we visit…should they have the space available. I'd like it if you visited me in my personal chambers." With those simple words, the marshal let him go as he walked past heading towards the camp and leaving Prompto standing there with a fire burning along his skin.

"Prompto! Hurry it up or we're leaving you behind!" Gladiolus again. What a cock block.

"Coming! I'm coming! Don't leave me!" Prompto yelled out hoping the definite hard-on he had wasn't completely noticeable. Damn it, he hoped that chocobo riding today wasn't going to be a complete pain.


	2. Nocturnal Shots

It's been off and on just plain awkward in these past few days. Because while they hadn't been alone together since that night, the tension between them was burning off pretty strongly. Mostly with Cor having no problem with flat out staring at him in what the others could only assume was a glare. But Prompto knew just from looking in his eyes that the heated gaze wasn't because of anger. It was also getting harder to fake not noticing the stare, especially since Cor seemed to become more hypersensitive at the sight of Prompto holding his camera knowing of his true intentions when it came to taking pictures of him.

And while the others did notice the tension between them…they stayed quiet about it. Maybe because Prompto didn't show any concerns towards the marshal's constant stare or maybe because of the fact that it was the marshal of all people doing the staring. Either way, it was getting harder to fake it. Prompto continued to act like he normally would though but deep down he was burning hotter for the marshal with each passing day. Which made him a bit more at ease when he was able to sit in the back seat of the Regalia with Gladiolus and Noctis versus being up front and feeling the chilling blue eyes piercing into the back of his head. So when he heard that their next time was going to be in a city with a hotel, he was overjoyed and even relieved that all this tension would come to an end.

Except it seemed to get even worse when he stepped out the car looking up at the hotel and remembering that he'd be spending a night in the marshal's quarters…alone, doing gods know what with him.

"Hey, what's up?" Noctis said giving him a slap on the back to get his attention before he tilted his head down looking at him worriedly and lowering his voices so the others wouldn't hear. "Is everything ok, Prompto?"

"Y…Yeah! Yeah everything's just peachy perfect!" Prompto smiled at him glancing away trying to ignore how it felt like Noctis was trying to dissect his brain. "You think we could grab a bite to eat before we call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me," Noctis said staring at him a bit longer. Whatever he'd caught on to by looking at Prompto made him narrowed his eyes slightly before he half turned his head to talk to the others. "We'll going for a quick walk. You guys go ahead and grab something to eat. We'll get something while we're out." Prompto hesitated, glancing back at them, and more in particular at Cor who was staring back at him with his arms folded before Prompto bit his lips and turned jogging to catch up to Noctis giving him a friendly bump on the shoulder with his elbow and feeling some relief when they were finally out of sight of the hotel and Cor's penetrating gaze.

He shoved his hands into his pockets tilting his head back looking up at the darkening sky as he walked quietly beside his best friend. While he wasn't used to this much silence, he felt like he could take a moment to think. This wasn't the way he normally acted. This wasn't his normal personality. He honestly didn't know what was considered normal to him anymore. But he'd been around Noctis long enough to believe he could drop the act sometimes, even if only a little bit. He glanced over almost jumping back in surprise to see Noctis staring at him and apparently catching the many changes going across his face.

"What's up buddy?" Prompto said smiling at him. "Something on your mind?"

"Just wondering about something," Noctis said turning his attention straight ahead. They came to an area of an already closed restaurant, the tables laid out bare for any passerby to use. It's where Noctis stopped them in their short journey as the prince turned around leaning his butt against the table and holding one arm lazily as he looked up at Prompto standing in front of him. "Did something happen between you and the Marshal?" Prompto stiffened before his eyes glanced away like a cursed dead giveaway.

"You think something happened? You're worrying too much, Noct. Cor and I are cool. It's all good, man. Seriously."

"Cor?" The name had slipped off his tongue without even thinking about it, Noctis's look questioning as he continued staring at him. "Not Marshal?"

"Ah…well…" Prompto laughed nervously to dissuade the situation but Noctis didn't follow along with it, his arms coming up to cross over his chest now.

"Since when did you become so friendly with the Marshal?" The worried expression had changed to an almost cocky smirk on Noctis's face. "Did I miss something in these past few days?"

"N-Nothing happened, Noct!" Prompto punched his arm playfully as he bounced around on his feet giving light jabs at him. "Aside from a little sparring, we didn't do anything!" Of course, he wasn't going to mention what they were sparring with in the forest cover.

"For someone that didn't do anything, you sound pretty guilty to me," Noctis said reaching up and catching the fist in his palm before lifting a brow at him. "You always did suck at lying."

Prompto felt the blush appearing on his face as he pulled his fist away holding onto the wrist of his hand nervously as he glanced away. "L-Look, we might have…did a few things. But it's seriously nothing anyone needs to worry about."

"Did a few things?" Noctis's voice grew serious as he sat up from the table. "…Did he do something to hurt you?"

"No!" Prompto yelled turning redder as he lowered his voice glad they were alone in the secluded area so people couldn't see him becoming unraveled. Gods, why did Noctis choose now to want to show so much concern for him? "J-Just…he just helped me with a problem I had. So can we please just drop this now?" He was looking at Noctis with a face that was just pleading for him to forget this whole thing ever happened. Of course it wasn't that easy. Even a lazy person like Noctis didn't mind pushing when he wanted to know something.

"A problem…" Noctis repeated slowly, the knuckle of his hand brushing against his lips in thought before he looked down. "…Oh…you mean that."

"Huh?" Prompto looked down and yelped as he slid both his arms down covering the offending area as he looked up at Noctis. "S-Stop staring! And quit laughing! It's not funny!"

"You're right," Noctis said chuckling still. "I'm sorry. I'll maintain myself." He sobered up looking at Prompto giving him a smile that rarely came across to anyone else. He swore if Noctis hadn't been fated to marry Luna, he probably would have pursued a further interest in him. But then he'd developed his own interest in the marshal which he didn't regret one bit either. Even if he was feeling a bit…worried about what tonight would entail. He was excited too, apparently too excited from Noctis's observation.

"You made a pretty good choice though," Noctis said stretching as he gave a yawn.

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"Well," Noctis started looking over at him owlishly as if trying to stay awake. "You picked a guy that seemed completely untouchable. People hold a lot of admiration for the marshal…but also a lot of fear. He is a legend after all. He's revered as being immortal…for several reasons. And because of that people tend to stay far away from him…for the same reasons. So right now, you're probably the only person to get past those defenses of his. And it's becoming very obvious that you need each other…in more ways than one," Noctis said gesturing downwards. Prompto blushed at the gesture deciding the change the direction of the conversation to avoid further embarrassing himself.

"…You've been researching a lot of stuff online haven't you?" Prompto said bumping him with a shoulder.

"…More like the marshal's got a lot of female fans that think they can analyze a guy and make a story out of him." He shrugged his shoulders not going into further details than that. "Anyway, how about we grab a burger and some fries and call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me!" Prompto yelled out perking up at the idea of food, and the deliciously greasy type at that. "My stomach's yelling for some good eating!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cor was waiting for him when he got back. He looked nonchalant, his arms folded and his eyes closed as he leaned against the light pole beside the hotel looking like a guy waiting on his date to arrive. He looked sexy. Though Prompto wasn't the only one noticing that as a few girls walked by commenting about how sexy he was. He couldn't say he disagreed. Wasn't there a phrase, sex on legs? Ok maybe that wasn't the right one to use in this case. However, if Cor wanted to he could easily become a model. He imagined the marshal on the cover of some big shot magazine wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and couldn't help grinning at the image. He'd take a picture of that any day.

As if reading his thoughts or sensing he was near, the marshal opened his eyes looking right at him. Prompto froze up beside Noctis swallowing hard at the stare before Cor turned around heading inside the hotel without a word spoken. It left Prompto standing there in a daze, as if he'd just run into Behemoth and lived to see another day without injury. Noctis shoved him in the back towards the hotel and he stumbled almost falling before he righted himself looking back at the prince.

"Better get going," Noctis said giving him a smirk. "Before he changes his mind." Prompto hesitated before giving a slight nod.

"Thanks, Noct," he said before he smiled truly appreciating the real friend Noctis was to him. What would he have done without Noctis here? Well, he probably would have still been sitting in an empty house eating his life away with no friends to speak off. But now since meeting Noctis and regaining a part of his life back, he could really believe he had friends to depend on like Ignis and even Gladiolus even though he could be a butt to him sometimes. But they were all important to him, an important part of his life he'd never let go. And if he had his way, he'd like to make Cor become a part of that life as well, for whatever time they had left to each other.

Cor was waiting for him upstairs in front of his door, the marshal showing amazing patience even while his eyes continued to boil over. He watched Prompto coming up the steps two at a time, even caught him when he got nervous and started moving one step at a time. And once he was walking in his direction, Cor turned around and opened the door walking into his hotel room. Prompto hesitated stopping at the door's opening as he stared in, stared at Cor's strong back blocked from view by the dark jacket he wore.

He knew this would become a changing point to them, to this not becoming a one-time spur of the moment thing, but to possibly being something more permanent, he hoped. In all honestly, he wasn't even sure what Cor really thought of him which just served to worry him more. But he knew there was something hidden within that usually emotion free face. Maybe he'd find the answer to it tonight if he was lucky enough.

"Coming in?" Cor didn't look back when he spoke but it made Prompto jump at the silence suddenly being broken.

"Ah…y-yeah. I'm coming." He took a step closer, one foot passing past the threshold before Cor's next words stopped him.

"You don't…have to do anything if you don't want to." The words threw him off as he looked up seeing Cor looking back at him over his shoulder. "I may be pushing you into doing something you don't wish to do. Therefore, if you've changed your mind then I won't stop you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prompto said narrowing his eyes in frustration before he walked in closing the door behind him and turning walking towards Cor. "Did you think I changed my mind? I mean…I admit I'm scared." He stopped behind him looking down to figure out his words before he looked at his back. "This is a first time for me…so of course I'm nervous and definitely scared. But if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have come at all. I told you I liked you before." His cheeks heated up watching Cor turn around. "And that hasn't changed since then. If anything, it's gotten even worse. I'm…afraid of what might happen after this, after we leave this place. Even after we end up separating and going our own separate ways. But don't think for a minute that I regret coming here."

"Prompto…" It was the first time he'd really heard Cor say his name. He could understand now why Cor got so embarrassed at Prompto saying his name before. Because it was so freaking weird. It was like he just couldn't stop blushing no matter what he did. Even a few quick smacks on his cheeks didn't work.

"Ah geez!" He did the only thing he could think of to make this situation less awkward to him. He walked up to Cor and gave him a wet kiss on the lips. Cor responding back knocked out some of the tension the both of them were feeling. He felt Cor tugging him closer by his hips, the kiss being turned into something more erotic as Prompto moaned out in his mouth desperate for more. He walked Cor backwards, the kiss being broken as Cor fell back on the bed propping himself up with his elbows as he looked up at him. But Prompto didn't give it long as he climbed on top of him straddling his hips and reigniting the kiss, his fingers brushing down the sides of Cor's sideburns before meeting to brush against the tuft of hair Cor called a beard.

He moaned again as Cor's hands slid underneath his shirt rubbing against his bare skin and bringing on a desired heat he never knew existed. It didn't feel so embarrassing, maybe because his eyes were closed, but the feel of Cor's fingers brushing past his nipples made him gasp as he felt a tingle run down his spine. Cor grunted a bit in his mouth in response to the sound before breaking the kiss and grabbing the bottom of Prompto's shirt tugging it up and over his head.

Prompto stared down at him, his eyes half closed as he panted from excitement admitting that he did like the way Cor's eyes were moving over his upper body like he approved of what he saw. Cor reached up wrapping his arms around him tugging him down and Prompto had to bite his lips to hold back the moan as the other man bit at his neck. It tickled but it felt so damn good at the same time. He could feel Cor throbbing against his jean clad butt and felt satisfied he could turn Cor on like this.

"You have a nice body," Cor said against his shoulder, Prompto blushing at the sudden words before he smiled somberly.

"Thanks," he said in return. "It didn't…always used to be this nice. Took a lot of work to get this way."

"I see." The conversation seemed to die there but Prompto spoke again wanting to keep Cor talking a little longer. It was rare to get the marshal to talk, much less to have a solid conversation. Especially since Prompto enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"A-Actually…you have a really nice body too," Prompto said leaning back to look down at him and almost regretting it as he felt like his skin was turning a flush red at the clueless stare. Gods, he was going to die of embarrassment before they even got started. "I-I mean…c-c-cause you're so strong and…a-a-and you have so many muscles so…."

"You stare at my muscles?" He felt like he could die at the admission.

"T-They're really nice muscles! Besides, they're not the only things I stare at!"

"Really?" Prompto yelped out in surprise as he was tipped off of Cor before his whole body tensed up, his breath stopping as he stared up at Cor hovering over him dripping with sexuality. "What other things do you stare at?"

"Ah…um…" Prompto shivered moaning behind a fisted hand as he closed his eyes feeling the light touch of fingers against his stomach. "T-That's…ah…."

"Look at me when you're answering me." It was the same words Cor had said back at the lake when he'd been caught snooping around. Except this time the way he spoke had a different sort of husk to it as Prompto looked up at him finding the stormy eyes staring right back at him.

Hands slid lower down Prompto's body and it took effort for him to keep his eyes open as Cor gripped his crotch massaging it through his jeans. "Ah…y-your…your face," Prompto said wanting to close his eyes so bad. "Your eyes, your legs, your hair, even your butt." Ugh, why was he being tortured with saying all this embarrassing stuff?

"My butt as well?" Prompto covered his hands over his face nodding his head.

"Y-Yeah. I can't help it that you're so awesome and hot." He looked between his fingers at Cor blushing more when he saw the other already starting to tugging his pants off his hips. "Ah wait! Marshal!" Too late. The pants came off and he found himself showing off his harden cock feeling like he could die all over again. And they hadn't really done anything yet! How did two people do this without dying of a heart attack or blood loss? Because he was definitely sure all the blood in his body was going right between his legs.

"Calling me Marshal again?"

"But…nngh…." He groaned arching his back reaching down and gripping Cor's hair as his tongue rubbed up against his cock. If he did die right now, it'd be the sweetest death ever. "I…nngh…I can't…concentrate with you doing that." He panted closing his eyes lifting his hips up instinctively wanting more.

"You're not supposed to concentrate when someone does this." It was a clear cut answer but it didn't stop the marshal from slipping part of his cock into his mouth or the loud moan from escaping from Prompto's lips. First blowjob? Check. Blowjob being given by the marshal himself? The planet must be burning in hell somewhere.

"Ah…nngh…d-don't…." Even though he said don't, all he wanted was for Cor to do. To do whatever he wanted with him. To make a complete mess out of him. He was completely inexperienced with this kind of thing…but if he'd known it'd feel this good, he probably would have done way more before. Or at least found better ways to enjoy his time alone.

The hot heat of Cor's mouth moved away from his cock leaving him groaning in disappointment before his body was rolled over, hips being pulled up into the air. It was a weird position as Prompto looked back behind him in confusion seeing some weird, goopy stuff on the marshal's fingers.

"Uh…what's that exactly?"

"Gel," Cor said not even looking up as he reached down spreading Prompto's cheeks.

"Gel…like hair gel?" What exactly was he going to do with gel?

"It's a special kind of gel."

Prompto blinked tilting his head to the side. "A special kind of gel for wh-ahh!" It felt weird. Cor pushing his fingers into his butt felt so weird to him. But strangely enough, it didn't hurt. Was it because of that weird gel on his fingers?

"Feeling fine up there?"

"Um…I-I guess so." Prompto closed his eyes pressing his face into the bed to hide his embarrassment. What kind of question was that to ask a guy after just shoving fingers inside? It still felt just as weird when Cor started moving the fingers inside of him. He swore he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling out of this all, at least he didn't until those same fingers brushed past his prostrate sending a warm feeling straight to his stomach as he groaned out, his cock twitching and oozing with pre from where it dangled between his legs.

"…This must be the spot then." Cor said pausing for a moment before he pulled his fingers back and shoved them back in hard right into that spot inside of him.

"Ah!" He couldn't stop the moan even if he wanted to, pleasure overriding the surprise he felt at how good those fingers were suddenly feeling for him. He started pushing his butt back trying to grind himself on the fingers thrusting inside him with little satisfaction at their reach. He needed more. He knew he needed more to be satisfied. And he had a feeling Cor knew that as well as the other pulled his fingers free leaving Prompto a panting mess.

"Tell me more about yourself."

"Huh?" Prompto started to look back but groaned out gripping the sheets feeling something much bigger starting to slide into him.

"I want to learn more about you," Cor said pushing himself all the way inside before he leaned over Prompto's back, lips close to his ear as he lightly bit down on it.

"Ah!" It took everything Prompto had not to come. Why was this so hot? Why was Cor so hot? How exactly did he know so much or what to do? Well he was older…a lot older. But still, this much skill? "I…ngh…I-I met Noctis in middle school."

"I don't recall saying I wanted to learn about Noctis," Cor said almost growling in his ear as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward slamming into his spot hard and making him yell out again. "Tell me about you."

"Nngh…ah…" His toes were curling into the sheets as his body burned with his sexual need. Wait, when did he take off his shoes and socks? He wasn't going to ask. No, more like he couldn't think to ask. He was barely able to comprehend what the marshal was saying to him. There was a pause, a small moment of relief as Cor pulled out of him. But then his body was rolled over and the marshal slid inside of him again starting up a slow steady pace of thrusting inside of him.

"Eyes up here." Prompto looked up at him through half closed eyes barely focusing and yet still following instructions as he saw Cor staring down at him through squinted eyes as he kept pumping his hips into him. Prompto's cock was bouncing up and down on his stomach from the thrusting action leaving a small pool of clear, sticky wetness each time it slapped against his skin. He could barely keep his breath up, his body focusing on that single spot of pleasure Cor's cock kept pushing into. And yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how hot Cor looked right now. Almost like he was in a raging battle. It made him wonder if Cor got a hard-on when he fought against daemon. He was definitely going to have to get a picture of that.

Cor pushed into him one more time before he froze staying in place staring down at him. It was enough to make Prompto focus on what was going on, his eyes blinking in confusion before he looked up at Cor. "Why'd you stop?" he panted wanting to stay in the bliss of feeling Cor moving inside of him.

"Because I won't move again until you answer me," Cor said panting in return as he reached down brushing a thumb against Prompto's lips. "Now…tell me more about you. I'm not talking about your friends…just you."

"Me?" Prompto felt his eyes widening in surprise before he blushed red. "W-Well…um…I-I used to be pretty chunky as a kid. But I did a lot of working out and dieting so I could become friends with…s-so I could make friends," he finished off remembering that Cor said not to mention the others. Was he may be jealous of them? The slight shift in his eyes when he almost said Noct's name sure made it seem that way. "Um…I like spicy foods. And I like taking photos."

"…I already know about your obsession with photos," Cor said, his cheeks actually reddening, probably from the memory of why they ended up here in the first place.

"A-And I have a major crush on the marshal," Prompto finished off blushing redder. "W-Which…which might have moved way past just a crush or liking." Cor stared down at him. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad until he felt Cor's hips moving suddenly starting to pound into him. Prompto's mouth opened up to moan out at the sudden motion before Cor's lips covered over his, his tongue sliding inside as Cor moaned out in his mouth. It was a hot sound that made Prompto's body tremble as he reached up grabbing the back of Cor's shirt tugging on it hard as he moaned with him.

Cor's cock brushed into that spot again and he felt his whole body tense up as he moaned louder arching his back. He was so close to wrapping his legs around him and pulling him along down this kinky tunnel before Cor pulled out of him making him groan again with dissatisfaction. It was like Cor was getting some secret satisfaction out of teasing him like this with letting him get close before stopping. But then Prompto did enjoy the reason behind it, looking up and watching Cor undress in front of him. It was his first time seeing the older man fully naked. And he was right when he believed that Cor reeked of manliness.

It wasn't just his chest that was covered in fairly visible muscles, but even the defining shape of the muscles in his legs and in his thighs. Even if he couldn't see it, Prompto was sure he had a pretty manly butt as well. And if anything, the sight of it all just made him even harder than he was before as he partly closed his legs to hide the way his cock was rising to salute the marshal.

"…Do I turn you on this much?" The marshal said taking a seat at the center of the bed looking down at Prompto.

"…Y…Yeah," Prompto said softly as he glanced away.

"Look at me when you're answering me." Prompto looked up at him surprised by the smile the marshal showed him but no less turned on by it either.

"Yes," Prompto answered properly trying not to overheat from all the blood rushing to his face as he looked at him. "Yes, you turn me on that much."

"Come here." Cor patted thigh, Prompto's eyes focusing on the action as he swallowed hard sitting up to crawl over to him. Whatever Cor was planning next, he was sure he was going to enjoy it without fail. He was so horny right now he didn't care if he had to dance around in the middle of the floor to come. It didn't stop him from hesitating as he sat up in front of Cor swallowing as he stared down at Cor's cock realizing that something so large was inside of him not long ago. He had to admit…he wanted to feel it inside of him again. "Enjoying the view?"

The words came out so calmly that Prompto thought he missed it until he looked up seeing Cor staring at him. He saw Cor's hand gesture down to his cock and he blushed nodding to say that he was enjoying what he saw. How could he not? He'd be taking pictures of it right now if it weren't for the fact that he was busy with other things at the moment.

"If you enjoy it, then do with it as you please," Cor said continuing to watch him even after saying the words. Do with it as he pleased? How could he say that so easily? It didn't seem to matter much as Prompto moved climbing into his lap and resting an arm over his shoulder to brace himself as he reached back trying to keep as calm as possible while grabbing Cor's cock to angle it towards his butt. He could hear Cor's grunt, could feel how the other twitched in his hand and it made him forget about his embarrassment as he lowered himself down on Cor's hard dick groaning out as he gripped hold of both of Cor's shoulders.

The marshal didn't hesitate to reach back and grab his ass lifting him up and starting to make Prompto ride on top of him, the sound of skin slapping against skin more evident now that they were both naked. And in this position, Prompto had free reign to touch almost every part of Cor's body. He leaned back staring at Cor's chest and rubs his hands over it before moaning out and pinching a nipple when Cor leaned down pressing lips to Prompto's own hard nubs. His back arched when Cor bit down on his nipple then suckled on it like it was the best snack in the world.

Cor's hands seemed to spread Prompto's cheeks wider as he groaned against Prompto's chest sucking hard on his neck as he lifted him up faster making the younger boy ride him harder. Prompto groaned out letting his fingers run over the back of Cor's head moaning when the other used a hand to grab Prompto's cock stroking him.

"Nngh…ah…w…wait…." Prompto wrapped his arms around Cor panting hard in his ear, his hands sliding down his back touching every part of him he could and being turned on even more just from doing it. He wasn't going to last. He wished he could, but it was starting to be too much too soon. "N-Ngh…C-Cor…Cor I-I'm…"

That name must have been a trigger for him. It must have been one because Cor tensed up suddenly before he laid Prompto down on his back again pounding into him as Prompto sucked in air before his moans came out louder. "Ah…Nngh gods! Cor! Ah! Cor!" He wasn't stopping. And Prompto was begging that he wouldn't as he wrapped his legs around him grabbing the back of Cor's head pulling him down into a kiss again to muffle his loud moans as he trembled feeling his cock pulse before hot cream shot free in the space between them. His back arched up, his fingers sliding down trying to grip at Cor's sweaty back as he clenched his eyes shut at his climax.

He could feel the eyes on him staring down at him. When he cracked his eyes open they met with Cor's, the other still pumping into him before he leaned down biting the side of Prompto's neck hard enough to leave a mark. Prompto yelled out from the bite before feeling the sweet heat of Cor's come inside him, his eyes softening at the revelation that Cor was sharing this part of him with the younger male. He could feel Cor's heavy breathes on his ear, could feel the sweat pouring down Cor's back like they'd just went through an extreme training. He could even feel Cor's chin hair scratching lightly against his shoulder. He knew his body felt the same. Hot. Sticky. Sweaty. Definitely dirty. He so was going to need a bath after this.

The problem was where. Were they done here and he needed to say thanks for the sex, I'll be leaving now? It didn't sound right. And it definitely didn't feel right. Besides, it'd be obvious to the others that he'd done the dirty if he went back now looking like this. But he didn't want to go back. At least, not right now he didn't. He was comfortable where he was and enjoying the little bit of private time he could enjoy with the marshal. But…how much did the marshal want this? Was he satisfied with his services? Did he want him to leave right now?

He started to sit up but Cor pushed him back down draping an arm across his chest to keep him in place.

"Stay put," he said not lifting his head to look at him and sounding half asleep already. "We'll shower later."

"You sure you don't want your bed back? You'd probably be more comfortable with more space if I wasn't here."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep this comfortably if you weren't here." Cor sat up on his elbow looking down at him tiredly and a little annoyed. "I haven't shared a bed with anyone in years. Consider it a…weakness of mine." Cor glanced away from him. "However…I'm starting to learn that it's ok to be close to another person again. I'd say it's thanks to you and your interference."

"I don't think I'd call it interference exactly," Prompto said pouting a bit before he smiled at him. "But thanks for the compliment anyway. Makes me feel special."

"You are special," Cor said, the seriousness of his voice making the smile on Prompto's face vanish. "Something else really. Different. A bit like me."

"I'm like you?"

"Hiding our true feelings. Hiding behind a fake mask to protect ourselves." Cor rolled onto his back lifting up a hand as he stared up at it. "For me, hiding from the fact that I crave being near another person, having someone that I can trust. And a fear of losing them because of this curse that seems to keep me alive while taking away everyone I was unable to protect."

Prompto looked over at him sympathizing with having to live like that, to have to live with losing someone just because you cared for them. "You on the other hand," Cor said turning his head to look at him throwing him off for a moment. "The more I watch you, the more I can see what's hidden beneath. You hide behind that artificial side to hide what it is you truly are and really desire. A place of belonging. Acceptance. Companions. It's…not too far from my own desires. Therefore, it isn't hard to see what's really there."

Prompto wanted to look away, to go into hiding behind the many personalities he'd used in the past to protect him. But it was hard to look away from those light blue eyes, the way they held so much wisdom and looked so tired that Prompto felt like he couldn't just abandon him, not now or ever.

"So then…are you saying I'm someone special to you?" Prompto asked, having to really think before putting his words into play. "Is this just a roundabout way of telling me this?"

"If not, then would simply just saying that I like you work better?" There was evidence of a cocky smirk hiding behind that usually serious facade. "Seemed to work fairly well when you said it."

"That's because you keep catching me off guard and making me have to explain my-mm!" Well that sudden kiss caught him off guard. It quieted him down quickly enough that he almost forgot what he was saying when the kiss was broken. "Ah…um…"

"That sounds like you're ready for round two."

"Round two?" Prompto looked down blushing seeing Cor's cock standing half mass before looking at the older man in surprised. "A-Aren't old men supposed to have a lower sex drive?"

"Older Men," Cor corrected stealing his words. "Being older doesn't mean my sex drive just vanishes. And considering I haven't been able to put it to good use lately, there's a lot of sexual build up that needs taking care of." The seriousness behind his words made it hard for Prompto to tell if he was joking or not. But judging by the look on his face and the lustful shine in his eyes, he was completely telling the truth.

"You're…you're completely serious, aren't you? Mmm…." He didn't get a response in return aside from Cor climbing on top of him and getting him riled up for round 2. He seriously doubted he'd be getting much sleep tonight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He didn't get much sleep last night. He was tired as hell, his hair blowing in the wind in the Regalia as he leaned his head back on the headrest behind him. Tired didn't even begin to say how worn out he was. When Cor had said he needed to release all that sexual build up, he didn't expect it to go on for five full rounds. What kind of man could keep it up for that long? Even worse, he was sitting right beside Cor who didn't seem to mind using Prompto's shoulder as a perfect head rest as he slept.

"What's the matter?" Gladiolus said from the front seat as he looked back at Prompto grinning at him. "Had a haaard night?"

"Huh?" Prompto frowned looking at him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now, Gladio," Ignis said from the driver's seat, as he glanced over giving Gladio an admonishing look. "You shouldn't tease him. It's his first time after all."

"First time?" Prompto's eyes grew wider as he started putting two and two together before he looked over at Noctis accusingly. "Noct! Y-You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

Noctis held up his hands defensively at least looking sympathetic to it all. "Didn't say a word. Our room just happened to be next door. Walls don't keep a lot of secrets."

"Oh gods…y-y-you guys heard everything?" He doubted the sun could make his face turn redder even if it tried. He was going to get sunburn from blushing.

"All but the finer details," Ignis said looking at Prompto through the rearview mirror. "Though I'm not surprised at you for being the screamer type."

"And you didn't even bother to hide the mark on your neck either," Gladiolus said pointing to the side of his neck and laughing when Prompto quickly slapped a hand over it to cover it. "That's definitely not a bug bite I'm looking at." Oh gods. He was going to die of embarrassment thanks to this group. They probably were never going to let him live this down.

He felt a brush against his hand and looked down finding Cor's hand lightly holding onto his fingers. He thought if he looked down he'd find the blue eyes looking up at him but instead the other seemed to slumber on peacefully as if he hadn't rested for days. It put a smile on Prompto's face to see the marshal resting in such an unguarded way. He tried to remember ever seeing the marshal sleep and realized he didn't remember ever catching him such a precious moment. Aside from a few moments of resting his eyes, Cor had never looked as rested as he did now.

Prompto still couldn't even begin to explain why the marshal had chosen him. He would have thought of it as a spur of the moment, lifetime chance. But the words the marshal had said last night, about how he'd been watching Prompto made him wonder if everything that happened was really because of a spur of the moment act? Well in part it was…who just pushes someone up against a tree and jacks them off? But at the same time, what really caused them to get to that point? He didn't really have an answer to it. He could say it was the camera's fault. But what really made the marshal, made Cor want to touch him?

"Well…that means that the only virgin in the car among us now is Noct."

"Hey," Noctis said only half-heartedly caring about the words. Leave it to Noctis to not give a damn.

"It's not something either of you need to take so seriously," Ignis said, looking between both Prompto and Noctis in the rearview. "After all, Gladiolus is quite the screamer at night too you know."

"…EH?!" Prompto and Gladiolus both exclaimed at the same time as they stared at Ignis in surprise. Noctis just had a look on his face like he really didn't want to know bedroom exploits of the two in the front seat.

"You're not supposed to mention that, Iggy!" Gladiolus said having an obvious blush to his cheeks as he huffed looking out the window. "Whatever, when's the next exit?"

"Not liking it so much when your business is brought to light, are you Gladio?" Ignis said glancing over at him with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Iggy." He was sulking. He was flat out sulking. Prompto would have picked at him more if it weren't for the fact that he was just relieved not to have the limelight on him anymore. He smiled over at Noctis catching the prince giving him somewhat of a friendly smile in return before he leaned against the car door closing his eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap…" He yawned already looking half asleep just from the words. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Duly noted," Ignis said returning his eyes to the road. "It shouldn't be much further to our next destination."

"Where we heading to exactly?" Prompto asked feeling like he was really just along for the ride.

"Don't know," Noctis said not even bothering to open his eyes as he spoke. "Wherever the road takes us, I guess."

"Well that's fine with me," Prompto said smiling. He could use the shut eye anyway. He leaned over resting his head on top of Cor's figuring he might as well use his soft hair as a makeshift pillow. Prompto's eyes bucked in shock slightly as he felt Cor squeeze his fingers slightly before he smiled sliding his fingers down further to grip his hand in return gaining secret pleasure out of lacing their fingers together. While he didn't know what the future would hold for them, he was definitely sure he had a place here by Cor's side, no matter where their paths might lead them.

End.


End file.
